Pariah
by Aeneid
Summary: Its about a swordsman, an archer and a Poporing. Sounds like fun? Of course! Read and review please! REVISED CHAPTER 1 UPLOADED!


Pariah

Disclaimers: All the characters in this fanfiction are copyright by me. Any similarities of names of characters/guild names are purely coincidental. Ragnarok Online doesn't belong to me, btw…

This is my very first RO fic and I hope everyone likes it. I had fun writing it too… ^_^ Comments, suggestions, constructive criticisms, please email them to jelly_poring@yahoo.com

Oh yes, before I forget, I got inspired by Addy's fic so I thank her for writing such a beautiful fanfiction of RO and made me write like crazy! By the way, Priests shouldn't hit girls, right…? Oh well… ^_^

Okay, enough of my ramblings. Enjoy my fic~!

A girl wearing her hair in plaits, exited the Uplander Village called Payon … She sighed in disbelief as the wind blew wildly, her hair messing up a bit. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and thought about her sudden decision to leave the village but never regretted it. It was better that she would be alone, with no one…

The female archer suddenly looked at a group of acolytes, priests, swordsman and some novices. _'Must be those perma-novice mom told me about… or they just newbies who joined the party to get the acolytes to heal them for free.' She thought._

"Miss, would you like to join our party? We're going on a Munak hunt in the Payon caves." A brown-haired acolyte said cheerfully, waving at her happily.

She casted a glance at her party and at the acolyte… In response, the archer shook her head. "No, thank you." She said and went off to the deeper parts of Payon Forest…

As she disappeared, acolyte suddenly frowned. "She doesn't want to join? That's weird…"

"Don't mind her." A male archer said. "She loves to be alone, Ms. Adele."

"Yeah!" a Huntress piped in. "She's a social outcast in Payon, you know… an antisocial."

Adele Baldur sighed again. _'Damn, I want her in MY party, not these idiots!!!!!!!!!!!!' she said, her blue eyes flaring up at the Hunters, Huntresses and Archers in her party. 'I don't like them…'_

-------------------------------------------------

Once in a while, the girl would glance at her map, frowning a bit. _'What's Izlude…? And Prontera?' she asked herself, the foreign words slipping off her tongue…_

Suddenly, a sound was heard throughout Payon Forest and she perked up from the ever-familiar sound… A Pecopeco!

Hastily, she took out her Crossbow and aimed it straight at the Pecopeco's chubby, feathery body…

_'Maybe if I can defeat it, I'll be stronger.' She told herself. Quietly, she casted Double Strafe and two arrows flew, aiming at the monster._

The chocobo look-alike suddenly yelped as two arrows hit its body. It looked around and saw a human girl holding the crossbow… It suddenly made a mad dash at the archer and in panic, she fired at the huge bird blindly, not caring if she hit it or missed…

"What the?!?" she cursed and began to cast Double Strafe aimlessly at the mob, who was charging towards her… Awhile later, she did not have enough SP to cast the skill and did the only sensible thing: run.

The archer kept on running towards the nearest exit but the mob of very angry Pecopecos eventually caught up to her and began to attack furiously…

"Arrow Shower!" she yelled and nine arrows hit each target. Bleeding heavily, she managed to stand up and run again…

Meanwhile, a silver-haired swordsman entered the said forest and grinned excitedly. Today, he will be doing some mass murdering of Pecopecos!

'I just don't hope someone went ahead of me. Right, Miko?" he asked his red-eyed pet and the Poporing bounced in response, drooling at the same time. The swordsman suddenly sweatdropped.

"Ugh, you're drooling again…" the young man took out his clean handkerchief and began to wipe his pet's mouth. "There! Now, let's conquer the wo…"

A scream suddenly echoed through the forest. The nearby Pickys ran off in fright from the high pitch scream and the teenager named Suboshi wondered who screamed.

"H-H-H-H-HELP!!!! PLEASE!!!" a girl's voice interrupted his 'mini speech'.

"Eh?" he squint his emerald green eyes to see a badly beaten archer running towards his direction…

"Please help me…!" she pleaded after slamming hard on his chest, almost knocking the both of them off their feet.

"Pecopecos…!" she whispered before losing consciousness and fell into the stranger's arms…

He could feel his face flame… the girl fainted right into his arms!!!!!

"Miko!" he managed to yell. "Watch over her, okay?" he laid her down the soft ground gently and his pet bounced over, strangely excited and also curious to see a new face.

The platinum-haired swordie casted Provoke at the mob and Endure on himself suddenly. Then began a mass murder of Pecopecos…

"Well, that was a nice workout…" he wiped a sweat from his forehead, sighing heavily. Suboshi then withdrew his Katana back to its sheath and walked over to his male pet. The green monster suddenly made some bouncing movements and he looked at his pet.

"Miko, what's the matter?"

His Poporing then made a cute reenactment of the female stranger fainting in his Master's arms and the swordie blushed again.

"Miko…! Stop that! Go check if she's okay!" he yelled and Miko began to slam his jelly-like body against his master's and a vein popped near his right eye. "Oh, she's okay?" he asked stupidly.

The guy stared at the unconscious girl on the ground. Her face had scratched, her arms and legs were filled with bruises and her chest area was bleeding profusely. The archer uniform she wore was so torn, it was impossible to put it back together… And the chestplate she wore was deformed…

The swordsman thought it was best to stop the bleeding but there was one little problem… the wounds were on her chest! Who would bandage her up…? 

He glanced at his Poporing who started to bounce happily beside the female archer… An idea suddenly hit him.

"Miko, come here~!" he cooed and in an instant, the cute pet came bouncing to his owner. Then, he got some bandages from his pet's backpack.

"Miko, can you do me a favor? Can you bandage her for me? You know how to do it, right? I'll give you some Green Herbs afterwards!" the boy knew it was bad to spoil his pet but, as always, in every rule, there's always an exception… "I'll just rest for a while, okay? Do your job."

Miko didn't seem to mind. In fact, he suddenly bounced happily, jumping to his owner's lap, getting the bandages using his mouth, unrolling it and began the task…

-------------------------------------------------

Several hours had gone by and the emerald-eyed boy suddenly remembered he had dozed off which relaxed his sore body a bit… He wondered why it took his Poporing so long to bandage and the red-eyed monster was not by his side when he woke up… And it meant he was still not finished bandaging the female archer… 

_'What's taking him so long…?' Suboshi wondered._

When he took a peek from behind a tree, his Poporing was drooling, a portion of the bandages covering his ruby-red eyes, bouncing madly to get the bandages off. The girl beside his pet was grinding her teeth in pain from the bacteria…

"Miko…!" came a voice of disbelief.

The Poporing suddenly perked up from the very familiar voice and tried hard to get the elastic cloth away from his eyes… Suddenly, the Poporing began to cry…

"Ah…! M-miko…! Shh…!" the swordsman took off the now drenched bandages off his pet's eyes and the Poporing's cries seized, snuggling to his master, sniffing.

"Since I can't trust you with the bandages, why don't you get me some water? You know what water is, right?" he asked his mischievous pet and it bounced in response. "What's the color of the water, then?"

The Poporing grabbed the uniform of the girl and it ripped at the chest part, fully exposing her pale neck…  The boy's eyes widen while his pet waved the wild blue cloth wildly using his mouth.

"Er… G-g-g-good enough…!!! Now go get it boy!!!!" he urged and the cute pet made a mad bounce looking for the 'water' his Master wanted.

"Now… what do I do…?" he asked himself as he stared at the still unconscious girl laid just in front of him… "I better take off her clothes… but I'm not doing anything bad, right…?"

"HEY THERE!!!!!!!!!" someone yelled and afterwards, a loud scream came, almost deafening the swordie.

"Adele, stop screaming into my ear!" He said, rubbing his ear that turned scarlet immediately.

"Oh, come on, Suboshi! I'm just having fun!" the familiar-looking acolyte said, peeping over her brother's shoulder. "Eh? It's that lonely archer…"

Suboshi looked at his younger sister. "You know her?"

"Not really… I met her when she exited Payon. We asked if she wanted to join us in our Munak hunt and she declined…" she said and suddenly saw her older brother's hand near the girl's chest. "Aha! You're doing something bad to her!!! Why are your hands on her uniform?!?!? Brother, I thought you weren't like that…!"

"I am not!!!!! She got attacked by Pecopecos, that's all. Tell me, do you have some red herbs?"

"Uh-huh." His sister reached out for her bag and began to rummage for some herbs. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Are you going back to Prontera Sanctuary? Tell him to wait for me there tomorrow. I'll bring her to get healed."

The brown-haired acolyte narrowed her eyes over to her older brother's. "You're going to the Sanctuary?"

"I know, I know. I'm a bloodthirsty swordsman but at least I have some respect for the Church. And I'm not the one to go there! I'm bringing her along, of course." he pointed at the archer.

"Okay then. I'll tell Sieg about you having a GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" she emphasized.

Suboshi's face flamed. "Oh, shut up… Oh yeah, do me a favor and take off her clothes so you can bandage her wounds on the chest."

Adele nodded. "Alright…"

"I'll leave you alone now… If Miko arrives, get the water and clean her wounds. It got infected with his drool." The swordsman said before leaving the camping area he set up earlier.

-------------------------------------------------

When her brother left, she suddenly sighed. Her older brother was never like that, he was always cold… Untouchable, as his peers would call him and a heartless swordsman… Their parents were worried he would become an anti-social person but when their older sister, Risa, got him a Poporing, he would finally smile and talk but only to his pet, he would do those things…

_'Maybe… maybe this girl can help my brother to open up to us…' she said as she began to undress the female archer's uniform._

Suddenly, Adele felt a heavy thing bounce madly on her head and she got the 'thing' off. "Miko! How are you?!" she asked, hugging the pet lightly as not to crush its jelly-like body.

The Poporing began to bounce excitedly, looking at the female archer. Adele noticed it and smiled. "You like her too, don't you…? Is it because she's an archer? Or is she compatible with Suboshi?"

The green blob said nothing but handed over many bottles full of water to his Master's sister.

"Thanks Miko. Now, just sit there and watch me."

-------------------------------------------------

Minutes after she finished bandaging the girl, her brother came back and she stood up. "See you tomorrow!!!! And if you pass by Izlude, don't forget to visit us!" the acolyte waved her hand happily and ran off to Poring Island.

"Miko, is it alright for you to gather some trunks?" he asked his pet but Miko was quicker. The monster suddenly held out his backpack and when the swordie opened it, his mouth suddenly gaped at the equipment…

Inside the bag were at least 10 Barren Trunks…

_'How Miko got this, I'll never know.' He said to himself and began a fire…_

He stared at the fire boredly while his pet slept on his lap soundly. Suboshi's Poporing suddenly perked up and started to bounce madly again and because of it, another person stirred from her sleep…

"W-w-w-w-where am I…?" she asked in a low voice.

The swordie then kneeled down beside her. "You're awake now. That's good." He sighed in relief. "And you're in Payon Forest. You fainted after those Pecopecos chased you."

"Oh…" she said and looked down to see her uniform gone. Only a long, white robe covered her entire body. "Where's my uniform…?"

"It got torn but I still have it with me… Here you go." He handed the clothing and she took it gratefully, examining the rips.

"Did you… take off my clothes…?"

"No! My sister did… she bandaged all your wounds when she happen to pass by." He said truthfully, scratching his head in embarrassment. "Oh yeah, I'm Suboshi… and this is my Poporing, Miko. What's your name?"

The pink-haired girl hesitated before speaking. "I'm… Shino. I'm from… Payon. Where are you from…?"

"I'm from Izlude, the Satellite City of Prontera."

"I do not know that place…"

"WHAT?!?!" Suboshi's jaw almost dropped down to the ground. "Y-y-y-you…"

The cherry-colored haired girl suddenly blushed. "Sorry… My family… isolated me from the outside world so… I grew up in the Forests of Payon and watched the travelers come and go… The only place that I've known my whole life is Payon alone…"

"Eh? Isolated? I see… sorry for overreacting." He apologized, hugging his Poporing. "So… you can communicate with nature?"

"Un." She nodded, plaits bouncing. "I can talk to Spirits and animals."

As if on cue, the Poporing jumped straight into the girl's arms, drooling madly. The platinum-haired swordsman got his handkerchief and began to wipe his pet's mouth. "Sorry about that, Shino… he always drools whenever he sees an archer or gets too excited…"

"Hmm… Miko and you have some kind of a bond… unusual for pet owners…" she stated, looking at the two back and forth. "Usually, humans think of pets as their personal serfs. But you consider Miko as your best friend. That's good to hear…"

"Wow… you know how Miko feels."

"Of course… the way you care for him and the way he cares for you is a bond already."

"You really are an archer…" he praised. "By the way, where are you heading to tomorrow?"

The girl's sapphire blue eyes suddenly lost its gleam. "Me…? I don't know… I might get lost, you know…"

"Well…" he began nervously. "If you don't mind, you can join me and Miko in our journey around Rune-Midgard… But since you're still not in the condition to travel around the World, I'm bringing you to my brother."

"Brother? Why? Is he a Priest or an Acolyte?" she asked and Suboshi nodded his head while Miko bounced a bit, drooling. "I see. I've seen so many Priests come and go in Payon and some of them are hitting on girls… Isn't that bad…?"

The swordsman shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Just as long as my brother is not the one hitting on girls, it's okay. But if he does, he'll bring shame to the Baldur family…"

"Baldur…? That can't be…! Your family's…!"

"You've noticed… Oh no…" the platinum-haired boy sounded so nervous now! "Well, yeah… I'm a descendant of Baldur, a.k.a. Chaos."

"Wow… that's so nice…"

"As expected, I'm a Swordsman. My younger sister, the one who bandaged you earlier, is an Acolyte. My eldest sister is a Huntress, the one who gave me a Poporing. My older brother I was talking to you about earlier is a Priest. His younger twin is a Knight and my other younger sister is a Mage. My younger brother wants to be a Thief and other younger brother of mine is in Midgard Academy. I have another baby sister and my parents are planning to make her an archer. My father's a Knight and my mom's an Assassin."

Shino suddenly found it hard to swallow down the information. "Wow…  Nine in the family… and your mom's an Assassin…"

"Weird, huh…? And my house is always in total 'Chaos'." He said and began to chuckle at his own joke. "And to top that, my mom's a descendant of Cross Loki…"

"LOKI?!?!" she exclaimed. Shino Irine was too shock to speak more.

Suboshi Baldur continued to chuckle after seeing Shino's priceless face. "Unbelievable huh…?"

"Not really… I myself am a descendant of Iris Irine… Isn't it weird…? Oh well, I guess fate is at work…!"

The girl then began to take off the metal plaits that held her cherry colored-hair and threw it away… Miko began to chase it and held it using his mouth.

"Oh, he got it… I was about to throw it away…" she said, flipping her hair a bit. "There! Better!"

"Yeah, without the plaits, your hair is better… Anyways, we better sleep now... There's still a new day ahead of us, you know…" The 17 year old said, looking at the direction of the sun.

"Alright then…" she said and automatically, the red-eyed monster hopped into her arms, drooling yet again. "Eh?"

The descendant of Chaos suddenly laughed. "He wants to sleep next to you."

"Why…?"

"Like I said earlier… He likes Archers and Huntresses." He reminded. "Oh yes, you can use my sleeping bag, I won't mind."

"But… where will you sleep?"

"Don't worry about me. Worry about how you're going to heal those wounds of yours… And the sleeping bag, you'll need it more than I do. Good night…" he suddenly put out the fire and the pet just beside her suddenly panicked, looking for his Master.

"Miko, I'm here… come on, let's sleep now." The pink-haired girl lied down gently, hugging the green pet lightly… Miko suddenly calmed down and settled to sleep on the girl's chest…

_'I knew it… Miko does like her.' Suboshi thought, smiling to himself. _Maybe he and the girl could get along too… just like his pet too…


End file.
